How To Rock Season 2
by Foreveryoung12
Summary: Hey guys So we all know HTR ended after the first season therefore I shall write how I think the 2nd season should have been like. Give it a try please. Sorry For Any Grammar errors I make. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please be cooperative . Anyways bye
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys So we all know HTR ended after the first season therefore I shall write how I think the 2nd season should have been like. Give it a try please. Sorry For Any Grammar errors I make. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so please be cooperative . I loved HTR actually I still do and it was just horrible to find out they canceled so here Is the promo to the first episode anyways I'm Gonna Go Hope You Enjoy It  
Peace :)

BTW : I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE !

How To Rock: DATES

In The Band Room

Stevie : "No Zander for the BILLIONTH time I Will Not Go A Date With You"  
Zander: "PLEASE"  
Stevie: "Hmmm let me think about it"

Will Stevie Say Yes Or No ?

In The Courtyard

Kevin:"Dude just ask her out"  
*Both looking at Grace  
Nelson:" Yeah says the guy who won't ask Kacey out"  
Kevin: "You know I can if I wanted to"  
Nelson:"sure lets go with that"  
Kevin:"What you need is a push"  
Nelson:"What do you mean? "  
Next thing you know Nelson's next to Grace  
Nelson:"Hey Grace" says Nelson with a goofy grin  
Grace:"Hey Nelson"

Will Nelson Ever Conquer His Fear And Ask Grace Out

Coming Out Of Class

Kevin:"Ok meet me out side the movie theater on Friday at 7:00"  
Kacey:"Sure thing how can I forget he needs our help"

Hmmm Who Needs There Help And What Are They Gonna Do On Friday Night?

The First Episode Of The Second Season Of HTR on Saturday  
So Sitck Around


	2. Date Plans

How To Rock Season 2  
So we all know HTR ended after the first season therefore I shall write how I think the 2nd season should have been like. Give it a try please  
BTW : I DO NOT OWN HTR OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE  
**How To Rock:Dates Plans**

**Stevie's POV**  
"Stevie Please Please Do Me This One Favor !" said Zander "No Zander for the BILLIONTH time I Will Not Go A Date With You Just To Make Amanda Jealous !" "PLEASE... Why Not ?"  
"Because you have plenty of fangirls that will love to go on a fake date  
with you" "Yeah but they'll go all physco on me and I know you won't PLEASE I'll do anything for you" "Hmmm let me think about it" I say pretending to think. Then I turn around and leave the bandroom"Hold up Stevie I need an answer now" Zander says while he runs after me  
Unfortunately for me he catches up to me. "Please for me" he tells me with a smile "No" tell him with a strait face which makes his smile drop haha it's so funny anyways I think about it once more and say "Fine but..." "Oh oh" says Zander  
**Intro Song  
Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you got?  
Your perfect the way you are.  
With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.  
Life's to short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only you can be you  
And I can be me  
Only you can be you  
And I can be me **

**Still Stevie's POV**  
"oh oh is right you have to go around in school with a pink srapless dress" hahaha this is gonna be hilarious "what no way" "ok fine then I won't go on a fake date with you to make Amanda jealous" "Wait ... Fine I'll do it!" "Deal" I stick out my hand so he can shake it "Deal"and he shakes on it Haha boy is he in for a surprise. He puts his arm on my shoulder and we head to the Courtyard to meet up with Gravity 5 .  
**Nelson's POV**  
"Dude just ask her out" says Kevin. Me and him look at Grace I wish I was all classy or something so I could actually have a chance with her I mean she's so beautiful and I'm just Nelson. " Yeah says the guy who won't ask Kacey out" "You know I can if I wanted to" "sure lets go with that" "What you need is a push" "What do you mean" Next you know I'm next to Grace "Hey Grace" I say with the my goofy grin "Hey Nelson" she said with her gorgeous smile this is it I'm going to ask her out "Ummm... bye Grace" ugh I can't do it. Her smile drops and says "oh ok Nelson Bye"  
**Grace's POV**  
"Umm...Bye Grace" oh I thought we were gonna be able to spend time together but I guess not I'm just a dumb blond  
"oh ok Nelson Bye" I turn around and start to walk away "Wait Grace" I turn around "Yeah" "Um...I was wondering if you will like to catch a movie on Friday night ?" "I'd Love To" "Oh ok I understand... Wait What?" "I said I'd love to go catch a movie" " Then I'll pick you up at 7:50 on Friday" "Yeah Sure" eeekkk he just asked me out omg I'm gonna burst in joy ok now to buy a perfect outfit  
**Zander's POV **  
Yay lunch god I'm starving for Kevin's yummy meatball sub cause I just hate this gross food lunch it's just the most most horrible food on earth if that's possible at all . " Guy Guys " said Nelson running to our lunch table "What ?" We all scream " I'm going on a date with the one and only Grace King on Friday" he says acting all cool "That's Great Nelson ! Where Are you guys going ? " I ask "To the movies" hmm.. Just what a coincidence me and Stevie are going on Friday we're gonna see Insidious 2. It will be even more weird if the saw the same movie as us. "That's where me and Zander are going" Stevie says "Awww you guys are going out . Yes forever live ZEVIE . Told you Kevin now you owe me 20 dollars !"says Kacey wait what's zevie why does Kevin owe Kacey 20 dollars and what's zevie? "Wait...WHAT?" Me and Stevie say at the same time "And what's zevie ?" I ask "And why does Kevin owe you 20 dollars?" Asks Stevie "Well Zevie is the pairing name of Stevie and you" Kacey tells me "And I owe Kacey 20 dollars cause we made a bet that you and Zander will start dating by the end of junior year?" Kevin tells Stevie . Well that's just awkward I mean can you just imagine me and Stevie dating hmm weird huh I mean don't get me wrong she's my best friend and all but that just be weird. Anyways I'm gonna go cause I'm hungry.  
**Stevie's POV **

That talk at lunch was just...AKWARD "So can one of you guys help me prepare for the date with Grace" "Me and Stevie will help" Zander says "Uh does anyone else care to volunteer beside them" rude much I mean what's wrong with us I mean were pretty awesome "Umm offended much !" I say "Sorry but u guys are kinda weird" well that's kinda mean oh well anyways I'm done with my lunch so I'm gonna throw out the garbage. "Wait Stevie!" Says Zander "yeah?" "I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow" "Umm yah sure see yah Zander " "bye Stevie" why couldn't he bring one of his fan girls I mean sure they'll go all crazy on him but still ?

**Kevin's POV**  
Well Stevie and Zander left and it's only Kacey Nelson and me and I don't owe Kacey 20 dollars yay I win well not yet cause we have to wait till the end of the year "So will you guys help me prepare for the date with Grace ? " "Sure we'll help prepare today and tomorrow we'll go watch you guys on your date and will text you if you get stuck on anything " says Kacey . YESS so that means I'm going on a date with her yes .  
*The bell rings*  
**Still Kevin's POV **  
Well that means another weird lesson from " Good afternoon my little pimple poppers"  
*After Class*  
"Hey Kacey" "Oh hey Kevin""Ok meet me out side the movie theater on Friday at 7:00""Sure thing how can I forget he needs our help"  
Yes a date with Kacey Simon can't wait till tomorrow

**Hey guys this is it for today. Sorry for taking to long to upload I'm just new at this and I was trying to figure out how to upload but I got it now so yay anyways what did you guys think can't believe the promo got more than 130 views yay not bad not bad anyways I'm gonna go peace out Girl Scout :)**


	3. Review Please :)

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything I haven't had much free time to my self with school and all that I'll try to post something on Saturday anyways _**

**_I have decided there might only be 12-15 episodes left sorry. But not to worry that's only season 2. _**

**_I will also include different characters from other TV shows,but I don't know which ones so I want you guys to PM me or review what characters you think I should include._**

**_In the ending of this season there's gonna be a surprise !_**

**_Also tell me what you guys thought of the first episode/chapter pretty pwease _**

**_And last but not least who should I pair up with who in this season I love Zevie but now you guys get to decide and I might end up changing the relationships in future episodes/seasons_**

**_Anyways I'm gonna go cause that's all I had time for please review about what you think about all this!_**

**_What do you think about me making a season 3 ?_**

**_What other characters form other TV shows should I add?_**

**_What do you think the surprise in a episode is gonna be?_**

**_What did you think about the first episode/chapter?_**

**_And who should a pair up with who?_**

**_Oh and before I forget A SHOUTOUT to :_**

**_ Animalfriendship_**

**_ And_**

**_ HTRobsessed_**

**_IM GONNA GO BYE BYE PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT :)_**


	4. How To Rock: Real and Fake Dates

**Hello My Darlings  
Ims sorry I haven't updated in while.  
Anyways Enjoy !**

**Kevin's POV**

Why does this happen to me. Couldn't Kacey be sick tomorrow or something. Ugh. Anyways so Kacey called and said she was sick so she won't go to school or help Nelson with his date today. There's no point of me going I know Nelson's my buddy but I don't know how to do this without Kacey. So I'll just have to tell him I can't go help him today. Now to go find him and tell him my news.

**Molly's POV**

Wait What! My Grace is going on a date with Loser 5's Nelson. It's not like it bothers me. Well maybe just a little,but what really hurts is that she didn't tell me and someone else did. I mean if she told me I would have supported her and I wouldn't have gotten mad. Ugh. I'm gonna have to talk to Nelson. But where is he ?

**Kevin's POV**

After looking for Nelson everywhere I finally found him in the band room playing Furious Pigeons.  
"Nelson I need to tell you something" I said  
"Yeah what's up?" He says putting his game down  
"Umm... I won't be able to help you today with your date sorry!" I say  
"What why not?"  
"I got things to do. Sorry man."  
"Awww man I guess it okay anyways thanks for at least trying."  
"Yeah no problem. Sorry again Nelson. Bye Nelson."  
"Bye Kevin"  
When I was heading to the courtyard I saw Molly heading to the band room. Oh no... What if she knows about Grace and Nelson. I have to warn him. So I texted him.

**Intro Song**

**Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you got?  
Your perfect the way you are.  
With your insecurities, doubts, and scars.  
Life's to short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only you can be you  
And I can be me  
Only you can be you  
And I can be me **

**Molly's POV**

So Nelson needs help preparing for his date with Grace. Hmm...I guess I can help him. Now to go to Loser 5's band room.

**Stevie's POV**

Ugh today's the day I have to go on a date with Zander. I can't begin to describe how "Excited" I am. (Notice the sarcasm there) Anyways just music class before the weekend is over. YAY! I wish the only class I had all day was Music Class. When I get to my locker I put my math books in and then I see Zander there.  
"Hey Stevie"  
"Haii Z"  
"You ready to go?"  
Wait what? Go where what is he talking about?  
"Go Where?" I ask  
"To music class"  
Oh right I have him in my music class  
"Oh yeah I must have forgotten sorry"  
*Ringgg*  
Oh god where late. I grab Zander's hand and pull him with him to class. When we enter class I notice I'm still holding Zander's hand and everyone was staring at us, but guess who's giving me the death glare. Yes people the one and only Amanda was strangling me with that look she was giving me. Oh dear poor poor Amanda if you only knew Zander likes you, but oh well she'll find out today. Anyways since we where late we had to be partners for today's class write a song and perform it in a week.  
"Well I guess I'm stuck with you" I tell Zander  
"You know your lucky to be partnered up with this Greek god "  
"Yeah right more like unfortunate" I say  
"You know Stevie that hurts right here" he says pointing to his chest trying to sound hurt.  
"Awe is little Zander hurt" I said in a baby voice  
"Yeah actually he is" he says a baby voice  
"Awe really" I say  
"Yeah" he says  
"Well to bad cause we have to work on this song" I tell him trying not to laugh so I sound serious .

**Molly's POV**

When I get to Loser 5's band room Nelson sees me and goes to hide behind the couch.  
"Please don't kill me" he says  
"I'm not gonna kill you Nelson" I say  
"Wait why not ?" He says all confused  
"Because if Grace agreed to go on a date with you it's because she really likes you and I really want my best friend to be happy." I say  
"Wow that really means a lot" he says  
"Yeah,but I swear if you hurt Grace I will come and hunt you down Nelson and I also know you needed help with your date so I'm here to give you some advice."  
"Wait... Hold up you're going to give me advice" he says surprised  
Gosh why do people always think I'm nothing but mean?  
"Yes I am" I tell him  
"Thanks" he says  
"Yeah no problem. First what you need to know is that if Grace likes you it's because you unique so just be your self not someone your not. Second it's a first date so dress casually nothing to fancy. Third where are you taking her?" I ask  
"To the movies"  
"Ok so if your taking her go the movies take her to a horror movie so when she get scared she'll feel protected. Fourth make her feel special comfortable and safe. Fifth try to find as much in common you guys share, and that's pretty much it." I say getting up to leave  
Then out of no where Nelson hugs me. What the heck? So then I hug back.  
"Thanks Molly for not getting mad at Grace or me and helping me out with this thanks a lot you don't know how much I like Grace. Just thanks" he says  
I pull back  
"No problem just make Grace happy tonight, be yourself, and don't hurt her or I will personally hunt you down and kill you" I say  
" I won't I promise bye Molly and thank again!"  
"You're welcome and bye Nelson"  
Well case solved  
I left the band room and boy was being nice hard, but I know it will pay off when there both happy with each other.  
*Rinngg*  
Yes time to go shopping!

**Zander's POV**

Yess the weekend has finally come. Now I can go home. Me and Stevie leave class and start heading outside where my car is. When we got there we got in and turned on the radio and Marroon 5 came up, and we sang along to it until we got to Stevie's place.  
"Bye Stevie I'll pick you up at 7:30"  
"Yeah okay bye Z"  
I watch her get into get house and then I drive home to get some rest before the date. I get to my house say hi to my mom head upstairs to my room and take a small nap.

Nelson's POV

When I got home all I did was think about how the date will go. I'm so nervous.

**-Skips to 7:00-**

**Zander's POV**

*Riinngg*  
Ahh stupid alarm that woke me up! Wait what time is it? I walk over to my phone and see its 7:05 . I have to get ready. I get dressed into a shirt with a vest, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black beanie.  
(the outfit he has is the one in the Only You Can Be You music video)  
Then I combed my hair cause I need to look perfect for Amanda. Nah no I'm don't I'm already perfect. When it's 7:25 I grab my keys leave my house and get in my car and drive to Stevie's place.

**-Still 7:00 but when Nelson's getting ready-**

**Nelson's POV**

I look at my clock and the time is 7:00 . Well it's time for me to get ready. I dress into a black shirt and a flannel shirt on top of it,blue jeans,and black converse. Then I fix my hair a little, and when it's 7:10. I leave my house and get into my car and drive to a flower shop. When I get there I buy some roses. Then I get back into my car and drive of to Grace's place. It 7:30 and it a 20 minute ride from here to Graces place.

**-Still 7:00 but when Stevie's getting ready-**

**Stevie's POV**

When the clock struck 7:00 I knew it was time to get ready. I get dressed into a kinda lacey top, a leather jacket, red pants, black combat boots,and a black beanie.  
**(the outfit she has is the one in the Only You Can Be You music video,but with a beanie not a hat and combat boots not heels)  
** Then I brush my hair and get my keys and go outside my house to wait for Zander. Gosh I hope Amanda realizes Zander likes her so I can stop  
Going on these fake dates with him.

** -Still 7:00 but when Grace is getting ready-**

**Grace's POV**

Yes it's 7:00. Now I can get ready. I got dressed into a black lace dress with a red coat some knee high black socks with a pair of black heels, and I get my black with with polka dot purse and at 7:35 I brush my hair and then I make sure I look perf and I do. I feel bad for not telling Molly any of this. At 7:46 I go outside to wait for Nelson.

**-It's not 7:00 anymore let's go to the present-**

**Zander's POV**

When I get to Stevie's place I see her sitting on her porch steps using her phone. I yell her name and she looks over here and starts walking over here. She looks pretty, but it looks like we're matching. Well I can tell you that was kinda unexpected.  
"Hey Steves you look pretty!"  
"Thanks Hmm you don't look to bad your self!"  
"Obviously I'm a Greek god!" I say  
"I take that back And my cocky self adsorbed best friend is back to normal"  
I open the door of the car and let her in the car and start driving to the movies  
"Awe come on you know you love me baby!" I say trying to get her pissed of by calling her baby  
"Yeah whatever and don't call me baby !"  
"Steviekins ?"  
"Nope"  
"Then what do I call you"  
"None of them"  
"Steviekins it is" I say  
"Ugh you're so annoying why am I even don't even know why I'm doing this" she says  
Let me get her even more annoyed  
"Well you're doing this because you were dying to go out with me and I was doing you this favor of going out with you !" I say  
"You wish anyways I'm doing you a favor !" She say annoyed  
And I succeed at getting her annoyed. At 8:05 we got there and we decided to go to the one Amanda was in with her friends which insidious 2 , but it was at 8:30 so we have about half an hour.  
"Wanna go to the arcade ?" I ask  
"Um yeah"  
"Let's go"  
When we headed over to the arcade inside the movies guess who we saw.  
"Hey look it Nelson and Grace" said Stevie  
"And they look like if there having a Good time"  
"Should we say hi ?" Stevie asks  
"Nah there having a good time we'll say hey later" I say  
"Yeah your right lets just play some games" she say  
When it was 8:25 we started going inside to see insidious 2 and once again we saw Nelson and Grace again they sat all the way at the front and we sat at the back. Then Amanda and her friends came in and sat 1 row in front of us. Yes now to begin with my plan. Half way throughout the movie I see Stevie stuffing herself with popcorn. Man either really likes popcorn or she's afraid of what's gonna happen in the movie. When the movies over we leave and go outside to where my car is.  
"That movie wasn't even scary" said Stevie  
"Yeah right you were stuffing your self with popcorn" I say  
"So what can't a girl eat her popcorn"  
"You mean our popcorn but you ate it all by your self"  
"Sorry when I freak out I eat a lot"  
"So you admit being scared ?" I ask  
"Pshhh I never said that!"  
"Yeah right"  
Then I see Amanda walking out towards her car that's right behind me. Yes. But next thing I know I'm kissing my best friend. Have you ever felt those sparks when your kissing someone? Cause that exactly what I'm feeling, I didn't know what this means. Do I like Stevie?

**Stevie's POV**

When we where kissing I felt like if there fireworks where going on but why, oh well I'll just ignore them. I pull back and stare at Zander. Then at Amanda and boy was she boiling with water got in her car and left I tried so hard not to laugh at her but I failed. Omg her face was all red I couldn't hold it in. Then Zander's looking at me like if I've gone mental.  
"Stevie calm down"  
"I can't" I say between the laughters  
"What's so funny" he says laughing with me  
"Didn't you see Amanda's face"  
"No why"  
"Because she was boiling with anger when she saw us kissing like she wanted to kill me !" I say still laughing  
"Really"  
"Yeah I think on Monday you should ask her out" I say  
"Yeah I think I am"  
But for some reason his answer kinda hurt me .

**Well that's it for today. What did you darlings think of this chapter/episode! What did you darlings think. Review please. Who  
would have expected Molly to help Nelson. Anyways I'm gonna go. Bye bye darlings and sorry if I made any errors and I'll try to update soon. Read, Review,Fav,and Follow thx 3**


End file.
